In this Moment
by x-the-rising-x
Summary: There’s something about this moment. There’s something about today. There’s something about the way she looks at him, the way she touches him, the way she speaks to him. BL oneshot set during 3x18. BL adorableness


Okay, inspiration hit me as I was listening to John Mayer. Your Body is a Wonderland (overplayed, I know) comes on, and I have to write this songfic. It's a oneshot - set during 3x18 at the cabin. It's very sweet, very happy, and I am in love with it..mkay? okay. have fun. and please review

* * *

**In this Moment**

It's gotten dark early tonight, and the cabin has quieted down from the earlier screams of mirth admitted by the 10 teenagers playing I never. Lucas stands from his seat from the couch and gently takes Brooke's hand in his own as he leads her out of the living room.

Peyton looks after them as if to ask where they're going, only to be met by a silent nod from Haley. When the two have disappeared from the room, Haley speaks up.

"They need some time alone."

Everyone in the room agrees.

_We got the afternoon,_

_You got this room for two,_

_One thing I've left to do,_

_Discover me,_

_Discovering you._

Brooke pauses in the kitchen and rummages through the various cupboard before producing two wine glasses. Lucas finds the open bottle of red they had been drinking from earlier, and follows her down the hallway to their room.

There is so much unspoken between the two of them right now. He can't help but wonder, as she enters the dark bedroom, if she feels it too. At the same time, there is so much understood.

The fire is still cackling in the fireplace, but Brooke bends over to throw another log on. He watches as she stand up, watches the way she shakes her long wavy locks out of her face, watches the way her jeans move as she sets down the wine glasses, watches how she hides inside his sweatshirt.

_One mile to every inch of,_

_Your skin like porcelain_

He has an overwhelming urge to kiss her now, as if being close to her will solve all his problems, all his worries. He has felt a certain protectiveness over her since Keith's death, and she had understood that, she had let him. She had let him hold her as tight as he could in his arms while falling asleep, so he could be sure he wouldn't lose her too.

_One pair of candy lips and,_

_Your bubblegum tongue._

He comes up behind her. He presses his lips to the nape of her neck and feels her relax against her. She turns around and gently meets him in a soft kiss. Her lips taste of her strawberry lipgloss that's sitting in her black purse under the bed. He moves his hand to the small of her back and pulls her closer. Her skin is so soft, so warm.

She pulls back lightly and he groans. Giggling, she kisses him softly once more, before pulling him to the carpet.

He reaches for the wine and can feel her eyes on him as he fills the glasses. As he hand her a glass, their hands touch, and their eyes meet. She smiles.

There's something about this moment. There's something about today. There's something about the way she looks at him, the way she touches him, the way she speaks to him.

"I miss you," she says, moving closer to him and staring at him tenderly with those hazel eyes.

_Cause if you want love,_

_We'll make it,_

_Swim in a deep sea,_

_Of blankets,_

_Take all your big plans,_

_And break 'em,_

_This is bound to be a while._

He misses her more than she knows, and as much as he wants to push her to the floor and tear off all her clothes, right now he just needs to hold her. Pulling her into his lap, he catches a whiff of her brunette locks. They smell fresh, they smell light.

Brooke intertwines her fingers with Lucas' and puts her forehead against his. "I'm here, you know."

He know this. With everything that has happened lately, she is the one person who has been with him constantly, enjoying the good days, helping him through the bad ones. She has let him rant, she's let him get his anger out on her. She has let him kiss her, but she hasn't let him do more.

_They're kissing on his bed. The house is black – his mom been asleep all day. _

_Brooke is under him, she's cupping his cheek with her hand. He doesn't realize it – but he's crying._

_He thinks he needs her right now. That sex will somehow ease the pain – make him forget about Keith for just a few short minutes. He slides a hand up her shirt, brushes his hand across the flat skin. He pulls her shirt up, he moves his lips down to her stomach. She sighs softly, and he smiles through the kisses. He wants to make her feel good, he wants to feel good himself._

Your body is a wonderland,

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),

Your body is a wonderland.

_Lucas is never this aggressive. He is almost scaring himself now – remembering how they had simply been talking when he caught her lips in his own and pushed her down on his bed. But now, a feeling of numbness is creeping over him as he tries to unbutton her jeans._

_She pushes her hand away. She sits up._

_"What?" he asks, annoyed._

_She shakes her head. "You don't want to do this. Not yet, at least."_

_Through his anger he can't see it. But as she kisses him goodbye, and suddenly he is alone, he realizes she is right. _

He's healed now. Somewhat. She can see it in his eyes. They aren't blank anymore. They aren't looking through her – trying to see something else. They are looking at her. Wanting her. Needing her.

They are whispering now, even though no one else is in the room. Their glasses are empty, and refilled, but soon put to the side. The wine makes her feel warm inside. The room is dim, but she can see every expression that passes his face as the fire flickers light on to the two of them.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,_

_You tell me where to go and,_

_Though I might leave to find it,_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed,_

_Without my hand behind it._

He puts his lips onto her bare shoulder, where the sweatshirt has just barely slipped off. "I want you," he murmurs into her skin, and a jolt of electricity runs through her as he kisses her neck.

She knows it's okay now, and she lets him pull off the sweatshirt. She stands up. She steps back. A look of confusion moves across his face, but then she's peeling off her tank top, she's kneeling down and pulling his own shirt off. She's digging her nails into his chest as he pulls her down, his lips falling onto hers, his tongue gliding into her mouth. Her hair is in his face, his hand is unhooking her bra. He flips her over and she welcomes the weight of him on top of her, his hands in her hair. He watches as she slides out of her jeans and trails kisses across his chest.

_You want love,_

_We'll make it,_

_Swim in a deep sea,_

_Of blankets,_

_Take all your big plans,_

_And break 'em,_

_This is bound to be a while._

They make love in front of the fire and they don't care who hears them. And she's still kissing him when it's over. He moves his lips over every inch of bare skin, skin he knows so well.

_Your body is a wonderland,_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),_

_Your body is a wonderland._

And when she finally tears away from him and stands up to retrieve the blanket from the bed, he can't help but watch her. In this moment, in all moments, she's beautiful. She's perfect

_Damn baby,_

_You frustrate me,_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes._

In this moment, as she curls up under the blankets in his lap, in all moments, they're beautiful. They're perfect.

_Your body is a wonderland_

* * *


End file.
